Shinobi Of KUOH
by syn fiksi
Summary: Namanya pershabatan. Tak peduli di mana pun mereka berada akan tetap bersama. Kita lahir bersama di tempat yang sama mati pun bersama. OOC, Naruto lover,Hinata lover, Sasuke lover, Shikamaru lover. / time traveler/more more. adventure/friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Anime/Manga Naruto Shinobi of Kuoh Chapter 1**

Author; Syn Fukai

Rate; M – Indonesian – Adventure/Friendship

SHINOBI OF KUOH

Halo pembaca! Masih asing dengan saya? Jika begitu follow saja. Hahahaha. Oke! Namaku syn. Kali ini syn akan mencoba crossover Naruto dengan high school dxd. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada senior rifuki dan semua pengikut ceritanya karena saya telah mencover secene naruhina.

Disclaimare

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur

tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf

bila banyak kesalahan.

Naruto Uzumaki

Umur 17 tahun.

Hobi: makan ramen, tidur.

Kata favorit: "tebayo"

Status ninja: genin.

Jurus andalan: Futon: Shinku Renpa

Senjata: pedang, kunai petir (hiraishin)

Naruto Uzumaki, atau sebagian orang mengenalnya dengan nama konoha no ryujin. Dianggap sebagai pahlawan konoha karena jasanya menyelamatkan penduduk konoha dari Akatsuki (tak sengaja). Setelah kematian Jiraiya, Naruto menjadi pendendam. Naruto berambisi memlenyapkan Akatsuki, dan siapaun yang berhubungan dengan akatsuki. Naruto adalah pemilik pedang ryujin atau pedang naga yang konon kekuatanya menyamai kusanagi.

Sasuke Uchiha

Umur 17 tahun.

Hobi: tidak ada

Kata favorit: "hn"

Status ninja: genin

Jurus andalan: "chidori"

Sejata: pedang kusanagi

Sasuke Uchiha, keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang tersisa. Sasuke merupakan sahabat Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah pembantaian klannya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya, Sasuke bersumpah akan membunuh kakaknya suatu saat. Sasuke adalah pemilik KUSANAGI TSURUGI, pedang yang konon tak bisa tergores atau rusak.

Shikamaru nara

Umur 17 tahun.

Hobi tidur, dan merokok.

Kata favori "merepotkan"

Status ninja (chunin)

Jurus andalan "kagemane"

Senjata "chakura to" (seperti sabit hidan berwarna emas)

Nara Shikamaru, salah satu anggota klan Nara. Kepintarannya membuatnya jadi pemalas. Shikamaru merupakan sahabat Naruto, dan Sasuke. Setelah kematian gurunya (Asuma), Shikamaru dendam pada Akatsuki, dan ingin membantai mereka. Sama halnya Naruto, dan Sasuke, dia juga terjebak dalam lingkaran kegelapan. Shikamaru adalah pemilik Golden Chakura to. Sebuah wanita berkata tiba yang dapat mengeluarkan racun.

Shinobi kuoh

Suatu tempat. Dimana terdapat banyak pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Daratan bertebing yang hanya dihuni makluk buas. Tempat yang banyak monster kuat.

 **BUUMM!**

.

.

Dikantor Hokage.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berbadan sital, dengan aset yang diidamkan para kaum hawa, dan dipuja kaum adam. Dia Senju Tsunade, cucu Hokage pertama Senju Hashirama. Seorang Hokage kelima, dan ninja medis terhebat dalam sejarah ninja.

Dihadapannya berdiri tiga orang Shinobi. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Merka usai melakukan sebuah misi dan melaporkan hasil misi.

"Kalian sudah menuntaskan banyak misi, aku beri kalian libur selama 2minggu" kata Tsunade.

"Itu terlalu lama, tebayo" kata Naruto kurang setuju.

"Hn" kata Sasuke sependapat.

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru sambil melirik ke-dua temannya.

"Ini sudah keputusanku, Sekarang pergilah" ucap Tsunade kukuh.

"Merepotkan" mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu menggunakan shunshin masing-masing.

Suatu hari. Di suatu tempat

Terlihat Naruto yang berlatih pedang sendirian. Gerakan pedangnya terlihat indah, dia seperti menari dengan pedang. Sampai ada seseorang yang mengganggunya.

"Uzumaki" kata orang itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini, Hyuga?" Ucap Naruto tak bersahabat pada seorang Hyuga itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" katanya tenang tanpa adanya jawab permusuhan.

"sudah ku peringatkan jangan pernah menggangguku, Hyuga." Kata Naruto tajam dan dingin.

Flashback

Naruto Uzumaki pahlawan desa konoha. Terlihat berdiam diri sendirian. Di tempat yang biasa dipakai para shinobi berlatih. Pikiran Naruto kacau. Kematian Jiraiya membuatnya terselimuti dendam, kebencian, dan kegelapan. Saat dia telah berhasil membunuh pelaku pembunuhan jiraiya, kebencianya tidak kunjung hilang, malah seakan haus darah. Dia ingin membunuh semua akatsuki dan semua yang berhubungn dengan akatsuki.

Terlihat rintik hujan mulai turun. Namun, Naruto enggan beranjak dari tempatnya seolah hujan bukan hal penting. Diam, dan diam. Naruto sebenarnya menangis dalam diam. Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Kenapa di saat dia merasakan apa itu kasih sayang harus berakhir dengan kematian orang yang memberikan kasih sayang itu padanya? Naruto bertanya-tanya siapa yang salah? Dirinya berfikir keras, dan hanya jawaban kosong yang didapat.

Hujan mulai reda, lagit yang tadinya gelap karena mendung berubah cerah kembali. Matahari menyinari sisa-sisa dari air hujan yang membentuk partike-partikel kecil. Pelangi tercipta dengan indahnya di arah patung pahatan Hokage. Pelangi indah itu seolah berada diatas patung pahatan wajah Hokage.

Sekian lama Naruto terdiam. Dia masih setiap di tempatnya di bawah teriknya sengatan mentari. Matahari terlihat sudah condong ke barat. Sinar nya pun tak lagi terasa panas. Lalu Naruto mulai berdiri, dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya merenung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

Sore hari yang indah di tanah konoha. Tepatnya di taman bermainanak kecil, terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Pikiranya melayang pada saat sebelum dia disini. [ "kau masih belum kuat, Hinata" kata seorang pria dewasa, dia memiliki nama Hyuga Hiashi. "Maaf" kata Hinata. "Ayah ingin kau seperti adik mu, Hanabi. Dia kuat, teliti, dan tidak ceroboh" kata hiashi lagi. "Aku akan berusaha" kata Hinata.]

'Pada akhirnya semua tetep sama. Mereka tetep tidak bisa menerima ku.' Batin Hinata. 'Tidak seperti kau yang menjadi pahlawan, aku sebenarnya iri padamu' Hinata masih berbicara dalam hatinya. [ "takdir mengatakan bahwa kau tidak lemah Hinata-sama, aku percaya itu"]

'Takdir ya! Takdir ku mungkin memang tersingkir neji-niisan ["aku akan menjadi Hokage! Lihat saja nanti"] Tidak! Aku akan kuat dan mereka akan menerima ku. Dengan menjadi kuat semua akan teratasi. Aku akan berlatih keras dan menjadi kuat.' Batin Hinata berapi-api.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi. Mulai besok tak ada waktu bersantai hati Hinata. Tanpa disadari nya Hinata menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan ambisi untuk lebih kuat, membuatnya harus kekuatan. Karena hari sudah sore, Hinata memutuskan meninggal kan tempat ini.

.

.

.

Kembali kepada Naruto.

Naruto tampak berjalan santai di sebuah jalanan desa konoha. Banyak warga yang menyapanya, dan melihatnya dengan kagum. Namun, Naruto tak mempedulikan itu. Itu dianggapnya angin lalu yang tak berguna. Naruto berubah, begitulah pendapat teman-temannya sesama shinobi. Tapi warga tak menangkap perubahan apapun, bagi mereka Naruto tetaplah pahlawan.

Ketidak pedulian Naruto ternyata tidak kepada semua orang. Hanya orang yang dianggapnya penting saja yang masih disikapinya normal. Penting yang dimaksud Naruto adalah ambisinya. Hokage, dia dianggap penting Naruto karena akan dapat mewujudkan ambisinya. Selain Hokage ada dua orang lagi, dan mereka sahabat yang sama-sama berambisi kuat untuk balasdendam. Saauke, dan Shikamaru.

Sudah berapa orang warga kau yang Naruto abaikan? Entahlah Naruto tidak tahu, dan tidak kau tahu. Asalkan tidak mengganggu ketenangan nya akan dia biarkan saja. Apa benar hanya orang yang disebutkan di atas saja yang sikapi Naruto dengan biasa?

"Kau bahkan tak pantas disebut pahlawan" kata seorang gadis. Katakanlah dia Hinata.

"Aku tak berniat menjadi pahlawan" jawab Naruto yang tak sadar telah memakan umpan Hinata.

"Lihat diri mu! Terpuruk oleh kematian jiraiya? Menyedihkan" kata Hinata mengejek.

Dalam kedipan mata Naruto telah berada tepat dihadapkan Hinata. "Tutup mulutmu, Hyuga. Atau aku akan merobek-nya" ancam Naruto.

Bukanya takut Hinata makan semakin gencar mengejek-nya. " kau bahkan hanya berani pada wanita. Pahlawan apanya?" Kata Hinata pedas.

Naruto tentu marah diejek seperti itu, tapi se-detik setelahnya dia menyehringgai, dan menatap Hinata sinis. "Aku tahu! Kau iri dengan ku kan? Seorang yang lemah hanya bisanya banyak omong saja. Seperti KAU" kata Naruto dengan menunjuk hidung Hinata saat sampai pada kata -kau-.

Niat awalnya mencari perhatian Naruto malah berakhir dihina Naruto. Memang dia tidak pintar dalam mencari lawan ya. Merasa dihina Hinatapun emosi, tak peduli dia Naruto atau siapa. Hinata memukul Naruto tepat di perutnya. Naruto yang tak sigap dengan serangan mendadak itu pun terkena telak dan terlempar ke belakang.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGHINAKU, Uzumaki. Kau yang sekarang tak pantas menghinaku. Kaulah yang lemah." kata Hinata yang buta kerena emosi.

Cukup sudah. Ini batas kesabaran Naruto. Dibilang lemah boleh orang yang lemah membuatnya kalap. Naruto berdiri kemudian bergerak cepat, dan sudah berada didepan Hinata dengan kepalang tangan mengarah ke pipi Hinata. Hinata kaget, dan tak sempat menghindar akhirnya terkena telak. Hinata-sama terpelantin dan berguling ditanah. Pukulan Naruto cukup kuat, hingga membuat Hinata terlempar.

"Katakanlah itu pada diri mu sendiri Hyuga. Semua orang tahu siapa yang lemah disini" kata Naruto sinis tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

Flashback end

"Aku hanya ingin bicara" kata Hinata tak terpengaruh boleh intimidasi Naruto

"Aku tak peduli. Pergilah, sebelumnya kau terluka" kata Naruto dengan tajam. Menurut Naruto Hinata hanya mengganggu.

"Aku tahu kau rencanakan sesuatu" kata Hinata. Mata Naruto melebar sesaat tapi sepersekian detik kembali normal.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang kau tahu?" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Heh..! Kau bilang tak peduli?" Kata Hinata sinis.

Naruto cukup kesal mendengar nya dalam pikirannya siapa yang dipemainkan dan siapa yang mempermainkan. Hinata lebih licin lidahnya. "Ya.. dan sekarang pergilah".'atau katakan apa yang kau tau Hyuga' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi keluar desa" kata Hinata kemudian.

'Ini dia. Dia ternyata sangat bodoh.' "Jadi kau sudah tahu? Tak kusangka kau begitu perhatian pada ku" kata Naruto santai.

Mendengarnya jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat. 'Sial, dia mempermainkan ku.' Batin Hinata.

"Lalu segeralah beri tahu semua orang tentang rencana ku" tantang Naruto pada Hinata. 'Akan ku pastikan dia tutup mulut'

'Cih, sadar sialan. Dia tahu kelemahan ku. Percuma memberi tahu semua orang, mereka tak akan percaya' hatin Hinata. "Sialan kau Uzumaki!" Maki Hinata. Detik berikutnya terjadilah perkelahian anak sd.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah pemandian air pantas.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda. Sebut saja Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya penting.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah yakin akan keluar desa?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Seperti yang kita sudah rencanakan" jawab Sasuke.

"Yaa. Aku mengerti. Sepertinya Hokage mulai mencurigai kita. Dia meliburkan kita dari misi dengan alasan konyol itu? Kurasa tidak." Jelas shikamaru.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Aku akan setuju dengan Naruto bahwa kau itu menyebalkan, Sasuke. Dasar merepotkan"

"Hn. Kau sudah mengenal ku lama kan?" kata Sasuke panjang.

"Terserah! Kita harus memikirkan rencananya" kata shikamaru lagi. Dijawab "hn" lagi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tujuan kita harusntercapai. Siapapun yang menghalangi harus kita singkirkan, Sasuke" katanya shikamari percaya diri.

.

,

,

,

Sementara itu.

Disuatu tempat, dimana banyak gedung pencakar lagit. Sebuah kita bernama kuoh. Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan santai menuju suatu tempat. Pemuda ini berambut coklat, parasnya cukup tampan. Terliahat membawa sebuah tas, dan mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Ano, apa kamu Hyodou Issei?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam.

"Ya?" Jawab issei.

"Nama ku yuuma. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan sekarang aku dapat kesempatan" kata gadis bernama yuuma.

"Kesempatan" ujar issei bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Maukah mau untuk menjadi kekasih ku? Kumohon!" Kata yuuma memohon.

Mendengarnya tentu saja issei gelagapan. Ini pertamakalinya ada gadis yang mau memdekatinya. Bahkan menembaknya secara terang terangan. "Anoo, kenapa. Maksudku apa kau tidak salah bicara. Ah tidak! Maksudku benarkah itu.?" Kata issei.

.

.

.

Konoha sore hari

Naruto P.O.V

"Apa dia tidak bisa sehari saja tak mengacaukan hari ku" aku menggumam pelan. Yaa. saat ini sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya tak ada bosan dia mengganggu-ku. Aku tak habis giliran kenapa dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti itu. Bukankah dulu dia menyukai ku? Kenapa sekarang seperti bertolak belakang? ARGHHHH! Itu tidak penting. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli? Kau suka atau tidak, tetap saja tidak berguna.

"Seperti biasa! Seorang yang putus asa selalu melamun, menyedihkan" lagi. Dia lagi-lagi mengejek ku. Apa maunya gadis ini.

"Apa mau mu. Hyuga?" Tanya ku kubuat tajam. Takutlah Hyuga.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyapa orang lemah yang kehilangan gurunya" brengsek! Dia memgatakan lagi.

"Guru yaa! Kudengar kau berlatih dengan Tsunade akhir-akhir ini?" Kata ku membuat umpan.

"Tentu saja, dia hebat, dan panggilah dia Tsunade-sama" apa-apaan masudnya itu.

"Hebat? Bahkan dia akan mati jika aku tidak datang" kata ku. Kenapa kau Hyuga? Haha aku menyehringgai, aku tak bisa menahan senyum ini.

"Tutup mulut mu berengsek! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghinanya" katanya. Dia sepertinya marah. Hinata melesat cepat dan memukul ku dan aku tak sempat menghindar. Tubuhku terasa remuk. Tak puas dia berlari ke arah ku dan menginjak perutku.

'Sial.' Aku memegang kakinya dan melemparkan Hinata kesapampin. Kurang ajar gadis itu. Aku segera berlari kearahnya dengan cepat. Lalu memukulnya bertub-tubi, sampai dia menubrukku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya. Dia menduki perutku dan memukul wajah ku.

"Hinata, Naruto. Oi.. henti kan kalian" itu suara Kiba. Hinata masih saja memukul sambil merancau tak jelas. Kunai dan Shino lalu menjauhkan Hinata dari ku, tapi Hinata seakan masih belum puas. Hinata masih berusaha lepas dari kiba dan shino.

"Kalian ini! Seperti anak kecil saja" kata Kiba, mencoba menasehati. Dia yang akan kecil Kiba, pikirku.

"Dia yang mulai duluan" kata Hinata yang menyalahkan ku

"Kau yang duluan memukul ku gadis sialan" kata ku tak terima katakan kejadian ini bukan kali pertama. Bukan salah ku, aku hanya membela diri. Katakan jika gadis itu tak menggangguku maka yang seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Oi oi! Apa-apaan ini. Kalian ini ninja, jangan membuat malu dengan kelakuan kalian" kata Kiba lagi. Aku mulai bosan dengan kata-katanya.

"Diam kau anjing" kata ku dan gadis Hyuga barengan. Ku tatap dia tajam, dia juga membalasnya tak kalah tajam. Bisa ku lihat nafasnya memburu, keringat membuat bajunya basah, dan katakan dia sangat stop. Tak ada waktu untuk itu.

Aku yang bosan dengan omelan Kiba akhirnya pergi , dan di sinilah sekarang. Di atas pahatan patung Hokage ke empat. Aku sadar aku sekarang berubah seperti itu. Itu juga demi ambisi ku, aku tak akan kuat jika seperti dulu. Ku rebahkan badan ku dan tidur.

Normal P.O.V

Hari berganti. Setiap hari masih saja ada pertengkaran Hinata dengan Naruto. Seiring waktu berjalan dan saking seringnya, teman mereka menganggap nya hal wajar. Jika tak bertengkar malah jadi aneh kata mereka.

Pertengkaran sudah tak seburuk yang sudah-sudah. Mereka hanya saling ejek tanpa ada kekerasan, mungkin. Maksudnya jarang-jarang olahraga gulat nya. Bagi yang belum mengerti hubungan mereka pasti mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang lagi masa-masa kritis.

Suatu hari. Di kantor Hokage.

"Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuga Hinata. Ku perintahkan kalian menuju reruntuhan kusagakure untuk membantu tim investigasi. Menurut laporan yang kuterima, muncul naga merah di sana. Masih belum diketahui dari mana naga itu muncul. Jadi, berhati-hatilah" kata Hokage kelima.

"Hai" mereka pun pergi dari kantor Hokage.

Mereka melesat cepat melompat dari cabang pohon ke cabang yang lain. Mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan diam. Heran juga Hinata tak berulah.

"Ck. Ini yang tak ku suka menjalankan misi bersama mereka" gumam Hinata pelan. Tapi dapat didengar Naruto.

"Jika begitu kembalilah, cerewet" balas Naruto sungut.

"Jangan harap, aku tak akan kalah dari mu" kata Hinata sarkastik.

"Terserah! Kuharap kau tak mengganggu" kata Naruto tak kalah dari Hinata.

Merekapun kembali diam. Sampai Shikamaru berhenti tiba-tiba. "Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Rencana" kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto yang mulai mengerti menagngguk.

Sasuke menglihkan pada Hinata, dan memyeringgai.

"Apa?" Kata Hinata bingung. 'Apa rencana mereka?'

Mereka bertiga berniat melumpuhkan Hinata dengan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum itu dapat terlaksana, muncul seekor naga besar berwana merah. Muncul secara misterius dari sebuah robekan di udara yang tercipta dengan sendirinya. Naga itu menyerang mereka dengan sabetan ekornya. Mareka mampu menghindar, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata terlalu terkejut hingga membuatnya terlambat menghindar. Terkena sabetan itupun membuat Hinata terpental dan menabrak pohon hingga pingsan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat naga itu berlari menyerang dengan pedang masing masing. Tebasan demi tetebasan mereka lakukan. Shikamaru tak hanya menonton saja, dia menjadi backup Sasuke dan Naruto dengan jurus bayangnnya.

Sisik naga itu sangat kuat. Bahkan kusanagi tak mampu menggores nya. "Kertas seperti tongkat enma" kata Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sahikamaru lalu teringat pada asuma ["chakra angin dapat memotong apapun"] "angin. Naruto! Gunakan chakra angin" kata shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

Naruto lalu mangalirkan chara angin kembali pedang nya, semakin tipis semakin tajam. Naruto kembali menyerang naga itu dibantu Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dan shikamaru sebagai pertahanan yang absolut. Sasuke menebas naga itu namun ekor naga itu menyabetnya hingga terlempar. Melihat kesempatan Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dan berhasil. Naruto berhasil membuat sayatan kecil pada tubuh naga itu.

Naga itu kemudian mengamuk dan menyemburkan api ke arah atau mereka. Sementara Hinata aman karena barada di belakang naga. Shikamaru membuat pertahanan dengan jutsu bayangannya, melindungi dirinya, dan ke-dua temannya. Setelah api mereda mereka bertiga shunshin ke belakang naga itu dan membuat serangan balasan.

"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku" Sasuke berniat membakar naga itu dengan semburan api intens. Api bukan kelemahan naga kan? Itu yang mereka tahu.

"Futon: Shinku Renpa" Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya. Lalu tercipta badai pedang angin. Jutsu ini didapat dari gulungan danzo yang dia curi, berhasil dia kembangkan.

"BLAAAARR!"

Terjadi ledakan besar di sana, dan asapntebal menyelimuti area ledakan. Setelah ledakan telah reda, dan asap menipis mereka mendekat kearah Hinata untuk memastikan kondisinya. Setelah itu mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada naga merah itu. Terlihat banyak luka tebasan di badan naga itu. Jika yang terkena manusia sudah pasti akan hancur.

Lalu pada luka tabasan itu muncul pendar putih yang menyilaukan mata, bahkan sharingan Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Disaat itu pula Hinata siuman, dan yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya menyilaukan. Lalu ada semacam tali yang terbuat dari energi aneh menarik mereka berempat mendekat pada naga itu.

"BLAAAARR!"

Setelahnya terdadi ledakan saat mereka bersentuhan dengan naga itu. Ledakan besar itu mereda, asap pun menipis. Dalam titik ledakan tak ada apapun dan siapa pun, hanya cekungan pada tanah yang berdiameter 20-meter dengan kedalaman 10 meter.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat.

Hamparan tanah lapang yang di tumbuhi rumput. Tanah lapang ini sangat luas mungkin luasnya memcapai 10000m2 . Lalu dari ketiadaan muncul semacam roberkan pada udara kosong, semakin besar berwarna hitam kebiruan, dan memunculkan kepala naga dari dalam roberkan itu. Setelahnya kepala naga itu kembali masuk ke dalam robeka itu. Sebelum roberkan dimensi itu tertutup empat sosok manusia dalam keadaan pingsan keluar dari dalamnya, dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Tak lamapun robekan dimensi itu tertutup lagi dan hilang tanpa bekas.

"Egh" salah satu dari mereka sadar. Dia seorang gadis yang tergolong cantik.

Lalu diikuti yang lain juga mulai sadar. "Apa yang terjadi, tebayo?" Kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah, ayo pergi" kata Shikamaru.

" kemana?" Tanya Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata mereka segera pergi tak tentu arah.

Tentu Hinata kesal.

"Oi. TUNGGU!" teriak Hinata lalu menyusul mereka.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Karena fic yang sebelumnya banyak menuai kontrofersi, jadi saya ubah jalan ceritanya. Dengan tetap mengcover secene naruhina milik senior rifuki, saya harap senior tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Alasan lain saya merubah latar ceritanya adalah dalam cerita sebelumnya, setelah saya tinjau memang banyak yang tidak masuk akal. Jadi dengan pembaruan ini saya harap lebih baik. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Tbc

kunjungi fan page syn fukai synfiksi 


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime/Manga » Naruto » Shinobi of Kuoh chapter 2**  
Author: syn fukai  
Rated: M - Indonesian - Adventure/Romance

SHINOBI OF KUOH

Halo pembaca! Masih asing dengan saya? Jika begitu follow saja. Hahahaha. Oke! Namaku syn. Kali ini syn akan mencoba crossover Naruto dengan high school dxd.

Disclaimare

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur

tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf

bila banyak kesalahan.

"Egh" salah satu dari mereka sadar. Dia seorang gadis yang tergolong cantik.

Lalu diikuti yang lain juga mulai sadar. "Apa yang terjadi, tebayo?" Kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Entah-lah, ayo pergi" kata Shikamaru.

" ke mana?" Tanya Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata mereka segera pergi tak tentu arah. Tentu Hinata kesal.

"Oi. TUNGGU!" teriak Hinata lalu menyusul mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, sosok gadis baik hati, dan berbudi luhur. Dibalik semua kebaikannya ternyata gadis ini menyimpan kebencian terhadap Akatsuki. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang memiliki ambisi balas dendam. Hinata lebih memilih menguburnya. Lalu kenapa Hinata membenci Akatsuki? "Karena Akatsuki yang telah membuat Naruto berubah" begitu kata Hinata.

Hinata sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto selama ini tidak wajar. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara merebut perhatian Naruto. Hey, katakanlah Hinata tak sedikit pun membenci Naruto. Itu hanya alasan luar saja. Hinata jutsu bukan gadis yang kasar, suka, memukul, atau pun berkata kotor. Katakanlah itu hanya sandiwara saja.

Kenapa?

Hinata P.O.V

Flashback

Aku Hinata. Dari klan Hyuga. Katakanlah aku akan lemah. Aku tak menyangkal itu, tapi lemah bukan kehendak ku. Aku mengerti kenapa aku lemah, karena aku terlalu baik mungkin.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk ku. Menjalankan misi bersama tiga shinobi berengsek. Ups.. maksudku shinobi aneh. Katakanlah Sasuke, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia bisa berbicara dengan normal. Lalu Shikamaru, apa-apaan menyebut ku merepotkan. Naruto juga, dia bahkan seakan tak peduli dengan ku.

Menyebalkan sekali! Aku tak tahu apa yang ku lakukan ini benar ataukah salah. Aku bersikap tegas, pasti benar. Mengganggu Naruto? Enyahlah! Aku tak tahu benar salahnya. Aku bukan membenci Naruto yang sekarang. Menurut ku dia tambah keren. Tapi dia jadi mirip Uchiha, sok tak peduli. Aku benci itu, aku benci dia tak melihat ku, aku hanya butuh dia melihat ku. Apa itu salah?

Selama ini yang aku lakukan hanya semua sebuah perhatian. Bodoh sekali ya. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran ku, menurut dapat yang Naruto dulu pernah lakukan. Dengan bersikap tidak wajar, dan hey itu berhasil. Aku sudah dibalik gadis kasar sejak aku melakukan itu. Karena kepalang basah, mending sekalian mandi. Melakukan sesuatu tidak boleh setengah-setengah.

Oiya. Disinilah aku sekarang. Dalam misi yang diberikan nona Tsunade. Sudah ku dibawa sejak awal bahwa misi ini akan membosankan. Mereka bahkan tak bersuara sekecap pun. Ah ralat, tadi Naruto sudah adu mulut dengan ku. Tapi masak iya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti. "Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto. Aku jutsu bertanya-tanya pada apa ini.

"Rencana"Sasuke berkata begitu.

Rencana? Rencana apa? Apa maksud Sasuke aku tidak tahu. Lalu kulihat Shikamaru menoleh ke arahku. Sial, mereka mau apakan aku. Ku alihkan pandangan ku mereka Sasuke dia tampak tersenyum seperti iblis. Tanpa sadar aku bergerak mundur. Lalu ada sebesar keanehan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan jika lapisan udara bisa seperti sobek. Maksutku benar-benar udara telah robek. Dalam robekan itu muncul naga, ya naga yang besar bersama merah. Naga itu langsung menyerang kami. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat aku sadar,aku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu di mana.

Flashback end

Ugh. Di mana aku? Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Ku edarkan pandangan ku, aku melihat mereka bertiga terkapar tidak jauh dari ku. Tapi, ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi?.

"Apa yang terjadi, tebayo?" Kata Naruto. Kau menurut perkataanku.

"Entahlah, ayo pergi" kata Shikamaru, ee?

" kemana?" Tanya tanyaku. Mereka tak pedulikan aku? Malang sekali nasib ku

"Oi. TUNGGU!" teriak ku lalu menyusul mereka.

Sekarang di sinilah aku. Masih bersama dua orang aneh dan satu lagi yang tak menganggap ku ada. Aku tidak tahu ini di nama. Yang jelas ini hutan yang lebat. Tapi, ini bukan hutan Konoha. Aku yakin ini bukan Konoha.

"Shikamaru! Dapat kita tersesat" aku bertanya pada Shikamaru. Mungkin dia tahu, dia akan pintar.

"Ya, dan sepertinya tak ada jalan kembali." Kata ada jalan kembali? Maksudnya apa?

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya lagi. Untung Shikamaru orang yang sabar, mungkin. Yang jelas beda sama mereka berdua yang tak peduli, dan Naruto tak peduli+kasar. Tapi aku suka.. stop. Apa yang ku pikirkan bodoh.

"Shikamaru?" Kataku lagi, karena dia sial saja.

Kulihat Shikamaru memandang ku sebentar lalu kembali melihat sekitar. "Ini bukan Konoha, maupun dunia shinobi" kata Shikamaru. Itu sangat mengejutkan. Bukan hanya aku, Naruto juga terkejut. Saauke sih kayaknya biasa saja.

"Jangan bercanda kau Shika" kata Naruto yang tak percaya sama seperti ku. Kita sehati Naruto, andai kau melihat ku seperti dulu. Huhh.. kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu, sepertinya aku mulai rindu. Apa ini batas ku?

Tidak, selama Naruto belum memperhatikan ku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku hyuga Hinata bersumpah atas nama ayah Naruto.

"Ee, lalu kita di mana?" Tanya ku pada semuanya. Aku bingung dengan tutur aneh Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap ku dengan pandangan aneh pula. Sebenarnya aku menyebalkan mereka tidak sih? Aku seperti orang asing di sini. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui ku. Katakanlah perasaan ku mulai tidak enak.

"Ini seperti.." ucapan Shikamaru ucapan menggantung. Membuat ku penasaran saja. Kulihat mereka berdua juga penasaran apa kata Shikamaru selanjutnya.

Lama sekali dia ngucapin penggalan katanya. Apa ini pertanda buruk? Oh. Jangan lagi! Kumohon kami-sama atau siapapun Engkau. Wajah Shikamaru semakin terlihat serius. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis ku.

Naruto, dan Sasuke sepertinya juga merasakan perasaan buruk. Bisa kulihat dari wajahnya yang mulai memegang salah tidak begitu kentara. Angin sekitar kami seakan berhenti berembus. Tanpa sadar aku mulai termakan situasi ini. Katakanlah ini seperti saat kau menunggu putusan hakim saat kau disidang.

"Seperti." Ya ya. Katakan Shikamaru. Apa yang kau tahu. Lihat! Kini dia tampak berfikir merasa, dia memejamkan matanya. Kami semua tahu siapa Shikamaru. Dia anggota klan nara. Klan dengan kepintaran dan se-gudang informasi, serta kemampuan analisis yang memdekati sempurna.

"Tidak tahu" "APA?" Ucap ku dan Naruto. Setelah sekian kalau kami menunggu hanya itu yang di ucapkan? Sepertinya aku mulai ragu dengan kemampuan nya. Dasar rusa pemalas, apa-apaan wajah tak berdosa itu?

Kulihat Naruto juga seperti menahan amarah. " apa maksudmu rusa pemalas? Kau menggantung kan kalimat mu tapi tidak tahu?" Kata Naruto. Kau benar Naruto, aku setuju dengan mu. Dia itu sok keren saja. Saauke? Dia hanya diam dengan wajah sok cool itu. Dia pikir itu keren apa?

Aku ingin mencerca Shikamaru tapi pasti Naruto akan ikut campur. Dia pasangan satu tidak menguntungkan bahkan ku. Aku sangat yakin saauke tak akan membela ku. Iiihh kzl.

"Itu sudah tugas kita untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Hinata! Gunakan byakugan mu, dan lihat apa yang terjadi di sekitar sinis. Laporkan pada ku jika ada yang ganjil" apa maksudku memerintah ku rusa pemalas. Walau pun aku tidak suka akan tetap ku lakukan. Saat seperti ini egois bukan yang dibutuhkan.

"Byakugan" ku aktifkan kemampuan nara klan ku untuk mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ku edarkan pandangan ku mereka sekeliling hutan ini. Nihil, hutan ini normal. Tak ada yang ganjil sedikit pun. Sejauh ku memandang hanya ada pohon, dan pohon. "Itu?" Aku menamgkap sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Seperti sebuah kota. Di arah jam dua." Kata ku yang melihat sebuah kota di arah jam dua. Kota itu menurut ku aneh. Selama aku hidup di Konoha tidak pernah aku menemukan kota seperti itu. Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, dan berjajar.

"Kita ke sana." Kata Shikamaru lalu bergegas pergi diikuti Naruto kemudian Sasuke. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih. Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap. Aku pun melesat menyusul nya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka serangan membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah rencananya yang tertunda. Awas jika mereka berniat aneh pada ku. Akan ku hajar mereka, tapi dengan apa? Mereka shinobi terkuat di Konoha. Tiba lawan satu tidak ada harapan menang. Aku mulai termakan sugesti negatif ku sendiri.

Tubuhku menegang. Lalu tanpa sadar tangan ku merogoh kantong ninja ku. Mengambil sebuah kunai untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika mereka menyerang aku akan memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Kita sudah semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan jawab kehidupan di depan sana" kata Naruto.

"Kita harus tetap waspada. Formasi gerbang besi" kata Shikamaru. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba melakukan formasi itu. Perasaan ku mulai kacau. Namun, aku tetap melakukannya. Aku mengurangi kecepatan dan menempatkan diri ku di garis paling belakang dengan byakugan yang aktif. Di depan ku ada Sasuke yang sigap dengan pedangnya. Lalu di barisan depan ada Naruto diikuti Shikamaru di depannya.

Jika formasi ini dibuat pasti keadaan sedang tidak baik. Lalu kami sampai pada pinggiran kota. Kami masih berada dalam hutan, berjarak 50 meter dari kota. Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku dibuat tak percaya oleh rusa pemalas itu. Katakan tak ada ancaman tadi, dan membuat formasi itu hanya buang-buang tenaga ku saja. Apa dia sengaja membuat ku lemah.

Ku alih kan pandangan ku ke depan. Tempat pada kota itu. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, dan pakaian mereka tergolong aneh menurutku. Aku dan yang lain masih mengawasi kota itu dari jauh. Kulihat Naruto sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Apa rencana mu, Shikamaru. Jangan mempermaikan kami lagi." Tanya Naruto sekalian mengancam.

"Tak ada cara lain. kita akan menyusup, dan kumpulkan informasi sekecil apa pun." Kata Shikamaru serius. 'Glek..' aku jadi degdegan.

"Kita bagi dua tim, dan kembali lagi ketempat ini sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku akan bersama Sasuke. MULAI"

"Eh? Hey tunggu" kata ku. Seenaknya saja dia pergi meninggalkan ku dengan rubah jelek ini. Tidak, sepertinya dia cukup tampan.

ARGHHHH! Bukan saat nya untuk itu.

Normal P.O.V

"Ku harap kau bisa bekerja dengan profesional, Hyuga." Kata Naruto.

"jangan meremehkan ku, Uzumaki" kata Hinata.

Sebelum mereka memulai aksinya, mereka melakukan henge. Hinata henge menirukan penampilan seorang gadis manis, dan lugu. Dia memakai baju kaos putih lengan pendek dibalut sebuah rompi berwarna biru muda, memakai rok selutut, dan sepatu biru kehitaman. Untuk rambut dibiarkan tergerai seperti biasa.

Lalu Naruto memakai pakaian sederhanya. Kaos putih dan jaket berhodi warna coklat tua serta celana pendek selutut warna hutan. Lalu sepatu boot coklat.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapan mereka berjalan santai keluar hutan. "Penampilan mu boleh juga" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya? Kata Hinata.

"Tidak" kata Naruto singkat. Tak ada jawaban. Dari Hinata. Karena memang tak ada yang bisa dijawab. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan lagi.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, seorang gadis menariknya dan membawanya mereka ke suatu tempat. Di sini mereka berakhir. Sebuah tempat berfoto bersama pasangan. Seperti potobox, tapi ini difoto oleh seseorang. Dan gadis tadi yang melakukan-nya. Tempat ini seperti taman.

Lalu mereka diminta melakukan beberapa pose seperti saat ini, di mana Naruto diminta untuk menutup kata Hinata dari belakang dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dengan senyum tentunya, dan Hinata diminta pura-puar kaget dan tersenyum manis. Mereka melakukanya dengan baik karena tidak ingin ada yang curiga.

Masih ada beberapa pose lagi. Gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah foto. Bergambar seorang pemuda sedang tidur di pangkuan seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu tampak bahagia, terlihat sedang membelai rambut pemuda itu. Naruto, dan Hinata juga diminta melakukanya. Mereka sebelumnya enggan untuk itu. Tapi, mengingat misinya menyamar dan mengumpulkan informasi akhirnya mereka kau juga.

Masih banyak adegan yang mereka lakukan. Satu lagi contoh, Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dan meletakan dagunya pada pundak Naruto dengan ekspresi pilu, terlihat Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan kepala menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya adalah sedih sangat sedih. Percaya atau tidak Naruto dan Hinata melakukannya dengan baik.

Lalu siapakah gadis itu?

"Ano, kenapa kamu meminta kami melakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nara yang dibuat manis.

"Umm?" Gadis itu tampak berfikir, dan memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat kesan ikut di sana. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, begitu juga Hinata.

"Kalian bisa menyebutnya fotogafer, hehe walau masih pemula." Jawab gadis itu dengan tawa malu-malu. "Ah iya. Perkenalkan nama ku Nami, Umiya Nami." Kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Dan dia Naruto, Uz-" "Namikaze Naruto" potong Naruto cepat. Hinata malah bengong. Namikase, semua pasti tahu siapa Namikaze. 'Apa maksud rubah ini dengan Namikaze?' Batin Hinata.

"Akan ku ingat" kata gadis itu ceria. "Kalian bisa menemui ku lagi di sini besok untuk mengambil foto kalian. Kalian tak perlu bayar." Sambungnya.

" kami mengerti," jawab Hinata. Lalu bersiap pergi.

"Selamat berkencan" kata gadis tadi dari jarak beberapa meter. Naruto dan Hinata tidak menjawabnya dan terus melenggang pergi.

Naruto, dan Hinata saat ini telah berada di sebuah danau. Tempat ini sangat sepi sekali. Tak ada yang seorang pun di sini selain mereka berdua. "Bagimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apanya" tanya Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu dari Naruto.

"Yang tadi, kau pikir apa lagi?" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Menarik" jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto malah menaikkan sebelah alis nya. ' apa maksudnya menarik?' Hatinya Naruto heran.

"Hoi apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ee?" Kaget Hinata seolah menyadari kesalahan nya. "Ma-maksud ku tempat tadi menarik. Yaa begitulah.?" Jelas Hinata gugub 'sial, hampir saja' hatinya Hinata. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Hinata terbawa suasana.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan sikap gadis ini yang menurut nya "gadis aneh"

" apa kau bilang" ucap Hinata dengan kesal.

"Gadis aneh. Apa kau tuli, hah?" Kata Naruto memperburuk keadaan saja.

"Aku tidak aneh, dan aku tidak tuli," kata Hinata sarkastik.

"Terserah!"

Dengan kata itu Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan. Terlihat Naruto rusuk di sebuah batu besar, dan Hinata di sampingnya. Jika dilihat dari belakang mereka seperti... yaa seperti itu.

"Naruto" panggil Hinata.

"Hm" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Kata Hinata mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS ANEH?" Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Hinata.

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di pelipis Hinata. "JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAH KU, BODOH"

"Kau selalu saja cari gara-gara gadis aneh" kata Naruto. Nara amarah masih tersirat di setiap katanya.

"Kau yang mulai duluan" protes Hinata. Naruto hanya cengo.

'Lelucon apa ini? Jelas-jelas dia yang mendorong ku duluan' batin Naruto. "Jangan mulai deh, aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu, buang-buang tenaga saja." Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Ck" Hinata hanya berdecak tak suka 'menyerah juga kau' hatinya Hinata menyehringgai senang, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan nya.

"Ini sudah waktu yang ditentukan, kita kembali" kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Shikamaru, dan Sasuke beberapa saat setelah mereka berpisah di hutan. Tampak mereka berada di sebuah taman tengah kota. Mereka sedang berpura-pura membicarakan sebuah bisnis. Saauke menyamar menjadi seorang pengusaha muda begitu juga Shikamaru. Saat ini mereka sedang mengawasi beberapa orang yang melintas. Mereka mempelajari apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang di sini.

Lama waktu yang mereka gunakan hanya untuk duduk dan melihat. Atau hanya Sasuke yang duduk. Shikamaru membaringkan tubuh nya, dan hanya melihat awan. Sesekali Shikamaru menguap bosan, dan melirik orang-orang yang melintas.

Deg! tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Shikamaru menangkap perubahan saauke, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam.

Saauke terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu membuatnya tertarik rupanya. Bukan dalam artian sesungguhnya, Sasuke lebih tertarik oleh energi gadis itu. Tanpa sharingan pun Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang melintas.

Tidak hanya Sasuke, Shikamaru mati juga memandang curiga gadis itu. Pengalaman nya menjadi shinobi mampu melihat ekspresi palsu gadis itu. Walaupun tak sehebat Kakashi dalam membaca pikiran melalui sorot mata. Lagi pula, pengalaman nya sebagai shinobi membuatnya bisa merasakan energi semacam chakra jika dalam jarak dekat.

Shikamaru, dan Sasuke memutuskan mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi. Tantu dengan menekan chakra serendah mungkin. Mereka terus mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu. Sampai melupakan kedua temannya yang menunggu dalam hutan. Ini sudah melewati batas yang ditentukan. Sudah kepalang tanggung pikir mereka.

Setelah cukup lama mengikuti sepasang tibalah mereka di pusat taman. Terdapat airi mancur di pusat taman itu, dan di sanalah target mereka berada. Shikamaru, dan Sasuke berada tak jauh dari sepasang kekasih itu. Berdiri di salah satu cabang pohon yang besar, dan rimbun. Memungkinkan mereka bersembunyi secara sempurna. Taman sudah sepi karena ini telah larut malam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Hinata, dan Naruto. Mereka tampak kesal karena Shikamaru, dan Sasuke belum juga kembali. Atau hanya Naruto yang kesal. Hinata terlihat gelisah, entahlah kenapa. "Hinata cari mereka" perintah Naruto.

"Ck, baiklah" "byakugan"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka ada sana. Sepertinya mengawasi sesuatu" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk arah di mana Shikamaru dan Sasuke berada.

"Dasar" ucap Naruto sepertinya bisa memaklumi.

.

.

.

Kembali ke laptop. Shikamaru maksudnya.

Terlihat masih asik mengintai.

"Issei-kun!" Panggil gadis itu.

"Yaa, Yuuma-chan" jawab si pemuda terlihat senang.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?" Ucap gadis itu lagi.

'Apa Yuuma-chan ingin berciuman. Hehehehehe kau sekali Yuuma-chan' batin Issei mesum.

"Yaa. Apapun akan ku lakukan" kata Issei.

"Maukah kau mati?" Kata gadis itu.

"A-apa?" Kaget Issei. ' apa maksudnya.

"Maukah kau mati untuk ku Issei" kata Yuuma menegaskan.

"A-aku.." belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan perkataan nya dia sudah dibuat shock oleh perubahan Yuuma.

Yuuma, sosok yang tadi tersenyum manis kini berubah menyehringgai. Terdapat sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Bahkan pakaiannya tidak patut untuk dilihat analisis di bawah umur.

Lalu Yuuma melanyang di udara, dan menciptakan sebuah tombak dari cahaya kemudian melesatkan kearah Issei.

SYUUTT! JLEEBB!

Tombak itu menancap tepat di perut Issei. Issei tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya sulit digerakan.

UOOGGHH!

Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Issei mencoba mencabut benda itu, tapi sebelum dapat disentuhnya benda itu telah lenyap.

"Menyenangkan sekali bermain sandiwara dengan orang seprtimu. Tapi sayang kau harus mati. Katakanlah kau akan jadi penghalang tuanku untuk mencapai tujuannya kelak"

Dengan itu Yuuma pergi dengan cara terbang. Shikamaru, dan Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka hendak mendekati Issei yang sebelum itu terlaksana, sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang grimori berwarna merah muncul di udara, dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merancau panjang.

"Kau yang memanggil ku?" Kata gadis itu.

"Ri-Rias-senpai" itu menjadi kata terakhir Issei sebelum mati.

"Aku akan menghidupkanmu lagi, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus jadi budak ku" kata Rias. Tentu tak dapat jawaban.

Lalu Rias memulai upacara pembangkitan. Setelah selesai Rias akan membawa tubuh Issei pergi.

Sementara tempat Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Shikamaru memberikan kode untuk pergi, dan dijawab anggukan Sasuke. Mereka lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

Kembali pada Rias. Sebelum Rias membawa Issei pergi sepersekian detik dia merasakan energi asing lalu hilang seolah tak pernah ada.

'Aneh' batinnya. Lalu membuat lingkaran sihir, dan membawa pergi Issei.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tragis itu ter-lewat. Taman terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Darah bekas Issei pun menghilang begitu saja seolah kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi. Lalu di sebuah air mancur muncul kilatan listrik dari air itu. Hanya sebentar lalu hilang.

.

.

.

Berpindah ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Shikamaru, dan Sasuke muncul di samping kanan dan kiri mereka(naruhina). "Apa yang kalian dapat?" Tanya Shikamaru setelahnya.

"Kau berbicara layaknya bos saja Shikamaru." Omel Naruto. Tapi tetap saja menjawab.

"Tak ada. Hanya manusia seperti warga sipil saja di sana. Mereka menggunakan alat yang lebih canggih dari Konoha. Kehidupan di sini tak jauh beda dengan Konoha. Makan, minumnya juga sama. Hanya pakaian saja yang berbeda. Tak ada yang aneh, semua normal kecuali benda-benda yang bergerak di jalan." Kata Naruto menjelaskan apa yang didapatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dari yang ku dapatkan tak hanya warga sipil saja di sana. Seperti yang ku temukan tadi. Seorang manusia bersayap, dan manusia yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati dengan syarat dijadikan budaknya." Jelas Shikamaru. Mereka tak menyangka ada makhluk seperti itu.

"Jadi, siapa mereka?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran.

"Belum ada informasi yang cukup mengenai siapa mereka. Kita akan dari tahu itu nanti." Jelas Shikamaru. SASUKE sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Kita kembali ke tempat awal" kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya/hn/heh" begitu tanggapan mereka.

"Merepotkan"

Merekapun sudah berada pada tempat di nama mereka pertama lalu datang. Sebuah hamparan tanah berumput seperti lapangan sepak bola tengah hutan. Mereka mendirikan kemah di pinggiran tanah bisanya itu. Membuat api unggun, dan membuat semacam goa dari tanah dengan jutsu Shikamaru. Mereka tidur dalam goa itu. Tak lupa memasang jebakan di sekitar mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Semua dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

Tbc

Review

Sampai di sini jumpa kita.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
